Desastre en la clase de Salud
by Katys Camui
Summary: La profesora tuvo la maravillosa idea de enseñarles a la clase cómo usar un preservativo usando un plátano, pero entonces a Akane le explotó su plátano y se generó el caos. ¿Ranma y Akane habrán logrando entender como utilizar uno?


**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera) son de la maravillosa mente exquisitamente delirante de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esto solo por diversión y de quienes son fan's de este clásico de anime/manga

 **Desastre en la clase de Salud**

Era otro día normal en la escuela secundaria Furinkan, bueno, si se le podía decir normal a que todos los días una chica de cabellos cortos se enfrentara a un ejercito de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas tratando de ganarle en combate para poder salir con ella, y que un chico de trenza al no lograr esquivar a un joven que lanzó Akane, cayera directo en la piscina saliendo con un cuerpo femenino. Exceptuando eso, era un día normal como en cualquier otro colegio.

-Oye-Reclamó Ranma sintiendo el agua demasiado caliente sobre él.

-Bueno, si quieres seguir como chica traigo agua muy fría-Akane bufó tirando a un lado la tetera con agua caliente que la había sacado _quizás de no sé dónde_.

-Fue tu culpa, si no hubieses tirado a Kuno sobre mí-Apuntó a la piscina donde aún flotaba un Kuno inconsciente murmurando sobre la chica de cabellos de fuego.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa por no esquivarlo! -Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección que no fuera Ranma.

-Tonta marimacho

\- ¡Ag! No sé para que me molesto en ayudarte con el agua, ¡Idiota! -Akane se giró sobre sus talones dándole una última mirada molesta, recogió su bolso del suelo para entrar a clases antes que el director la pillara y saliera con alguna ocurrencia ridícula.

Ranma le sacó la lengua a su espalda, se apresuró a seguirla cuando escuchó a lo lejos la risa del director y una máquina de cortar pelo. Él pasó por el lado de Akane corriendo, empujándola levemente.

\- ¡Oye! -Ella se quejó cuando chocó con la pared, suspiró cansada y por unos segundos miró el suelo con total vacío. _No sé como estoy enamorada de un insensible como él_. Pensó frunciendo las cejas.

Cuando Akane entro a la sala de clases la profesora de Salud aún no había llegado, se fue a ubicar en su puesto viendo de reojo que Ranma ya estaba en el suyo totalmente relajado con sus manos tras su nuca, en su casual pose de despreocupación.

-Buenos días-Dijo la profesora ingresando con dos grandes bolsas

-Buenos días-Respondieron los estudiantes levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia para luego sentarse mientras miraban expectante el contenido de esas bolsas.

-Hoy día…-Dijo la profesora girándose a escribir en el pizarrón-Vamos a aprender como se pone un condón.

\- ¿Quéee? -Se escuchó al unísono y algunos murmullos inentendibles.

\- ¡Silencio!-Exclamó la profesora fuertemente-No vengan a hacerse los inocentes conmigo, están en la época que sienten atracción por el sexo opuesto o… por alguien del mismo sexo, como sea, el asunto es que deben ser responsables de sí mismos, mínimo saber como poner un condón cuando las hormonas les ganen y no puedan abstenerse-Ella tomó un respiro mientras abría una de las bolsas sacando una curiosa fruta-Aprendiendo esto podrán estar más seguros todos… nada de bebes y nada de enfermedades venéreas que arruinen sus vidas.

Akane miró por unos instantes a Ranma y se sonrojó cuando notó que él también le había echado un ojo, él inmediatamente desvió su cara evitándola igual de rojo que su polera.

-Muy bien… con esto va a ser muy didáctico explicar-La profesora puso el plátano sobre su mesa y de la otra bolsa que tenía saco un sobre plateado, ella lo abrió ágilmente sacando el condón de su interior-Esto es un condón y fingiremos que el plátano es el pene del hombre.

La clase estaba en silencio escuchando, todos con sus caras sonrojadas y alguna risa divertida mientras seguían atentos a las instrucciones que daba la profesora que parecía muy experta en hacer sus maniobras.

-Sacan con cuidado el condón del sobre, entonces…-Ella sostuvo con un mano el plátano y con la otra el condón-Se pellizca la punta del preservativo dejando un poquito de espacio para que se pueda depositar el semen después, lo colocamos en la cabeza de lo que sería nuestro pene y deslizamos hacia la base-La profesora lo bajo con facilidad-Y ya está, están protegidos de enfermedades de transmisión sexual y de tener bebes que no quieren tener… porque por supuesto, ustedes aún son unos bebes creyéndose adultos dominados por hormonas y por eso es mi deber informarles de estas cosas

Todos dieron un suspiro que parecía de alivio al haber terminado la explicación, pero la profesora abrió ambas bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Ahora ustedes deberán hacerlo para asegurarme que entendieron, Aki y Jun ayúdenme a repartir el plátano y los condones, que tengan suficiente para todos.

Los aludidos se levantaron de su lugar sin mucho ánimo y le pasaron a cada estudiante sus plátanos y preservativos, cuando le entregaron a Ranma, él los tomó observándolos con gran atención. No pudo evitar voltearse una vez más a ver a Akane, quien parecía más entretenida mirando sus zapatos, cuando ella elevó la vista y lo miró ella solo dijo "pervertido _"_.

-Ya quisieras-Espetó él dejando ambas cosas sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos, desechando las ideas que por unos instantes habían llegado a su cabeza… de ella con él en un lugar más íntimo.

Ranma frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo, estaba enamorado de esa gruñona, no podía evitarlo. Ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa, además de un corazón lleno de bondad y amabilidad, realmente le gustaban mucho esas cualidades de ella, pero cuando quería podía ser realmente cruel y hacerlo enojar, aunque él también hacía lo mismo con ella.

Ranma había deseado besarla en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez que pensaba que lo lograría siempre algo los interrumpía y terminaba todo mal, sobre todo porque tenían una familia muy entrometida que trataba de grabarlos cada vez que lograban un acercamiento más íntimo arruinándolo todo.

Sin olvidar, que era demasiado tímido cuando se trataba de Akane.

Él suspiró volviendo a tomar los objetos y preguntándose si realmente podría llegar a servirle esa información con ella. Porque solamente con ella le interesaba estar así.

\- ¡Oh Akane!

Ranma despidió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien chillaba el nombre de su prometida, observó que parecía la fruta haberse reventado en sus manos. Inconscientemente hizo un gesto de dolor.

 _¿Me lo va a destrozar a mí?_ Se preguntó fugazmente el joven de trenza.

-Lo siento, creo que apreté con mucha fuerza-Se disculpó Akane riendo nerviosa cuando la profesora se acercó a su lado.

-No te preocupes amada Akane-Kuno saltó por la ventana y entró con un pepino-En mi clase también estamos haciendo lo mismo, ten _mi pepino_ -Dijo con energía como si aquello fuera lo más valioso de su vida.

Antes de que el famoso pepino pudiera tocar las manos de Akane, Ranma se lo arrebató al chico.

-Oye Kuno, te estas pasando-Le advirtió.

-Devuélveme _mi pepino_ , solo estas celoso porque es más grande que _tu_ plátano-Kuno movió su espada de madera hacia Ranma muy serio.

-Ya quisieras-Ranma tiró el pepino del superior por la ventana. Kuno hizo una exclamación ofendida y sin pensarlo saltó por la ventana para recuperar su valiosa fruta con la que parecía tener una conexión profunda.

-Puedo defenderme sola, Ranma-Sentenció Akane moviéndose en su puesto incomoda y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Tú…

-Oh no-Fue interrumpido Ranma cuando Ukyo chilló a su lado mostrándole sus manos empapadas en pegajoso plátano-Lo reventé Ranma, ¿Me prestarías el tuyo para practicar? -Dijo la chica animadamente con una feliz sonrisa.

-Em… yo…cla…-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un combo le llegó directo a su rostro, gentileza de Akane.

-Idiota

\- ¿Por qué me golpeaste Akane?

-Y te dignas a preguntar…

-Tú ibas a recibir la fruta de _otro-_ La señaló con un dedo acusador.

En este punto la clase ya había sido interrumpida y todos parecían mirar más interesados la pelea que se estaba formando, incluso la profesora se acomodó mejor en su lugar para observar, solo les faltaban las palomitas.

-Yo no iba a recibir nada, estúpido

De pronto el edificio comenzó a temblar, como si algo lo estuviese rompiendo, al mismo tiempo flores negras con una risa de "Jo jo jo jo joooo" se escuchó. Akane rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que significaban ambos sonidos.

Kodachi entro por la ventana ágilmente con más pétalos de rosas negras llenando la sala, por otro lado, Shampoo entró atravesando la pared, porque ella claramente aún no había aprendido la utilidad de las puertas.

-Jo jo jo jo jooooo Ranma mi amor, vengo para que practiquemos juntos-Ranma quería escapar, pero todos estaban alrededor de los cuatro bloqueándole alguna huida, esto se estaba poniendo malo.

-Nihao Ranma, yo querer tu fruta, yo practicar contigo para nuestro futuro, aunque yo querer tener muchos hijos tuyos-Esto se estaba poniendo muy malo para Ranma, notando como el rostro de Akane cada vez se volvía más siniestro, posiblemente hoy recibiría una paliza por culpa de sus acosadoras que se habían proclamado sus prometidas.

Ranma vio como Akane se levantaba de su puesto inesperadamente, tomando su mesa y tirándola contra las recién llegadas.

\- ¡Todas están locas! -Gritó mientras salía a empujones para que le hicieran espacio sus compañeros, cuando logró llegar al marco de la puerta, miró por sobre su hombro a Ranma muy disgustada- ¡Tonto! -Vociferó para luego desaparecer.

-Akane, espera-Él aprovecho que ahora las dos jóvenes estaban peleando entre sí por quien tomaría _su plátano_ , saltando por sobre sus compañeros y saliendo por el agujero que había dejado Shampoo al llegar. Por supuesto, él llevaba su plátano muy seguro en su mano y en su bolsillo los preservativos que le habían entregado-Estúpida niña…

Ranma logró esquivar al director del colegio que casi corta su trenza con unas tijeras gigantes, saltando el muro de la escuela, se subió a la copa de un árbol para poder ver por dónde se había ido a Akane, ella no era tan rápida. Logró ver una cabellera corta azulada corriendo, notando que estaba tomando el camino a casa.

-Bien-Se dijo para sí, saltando y tomando el mismo camino.

No sabía por qué la estaba persiguiendo si él no había hecho nada malo, todo era culpa de las dementes prometidas que jamás quiso tener. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tener a unas adolescentes obsesivas, manipuladoras y acosadoras todo el tiempo persiguiéndolo y haciendo planes que más le generaban golpes que cariño?.

El asunto era que finalmente él siempre parecía terminar siendo el que había tenido la culpa ante los ojos de Akane.

Ingresó a la casa notando que aparentemente no había nadie más.

\- ¡Akane, sé qué estas acá! -Gritó Ranma subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación la encontró vacía.

Si no estaba en su cuarto ¿Dónde?, después de pensarlo unos segundos lo supo.

El dojo.

Él movió la puerta corrediza y la vio sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda, se acercó lentamente sentándose a su lado, aún temeroso de que en cualquier momento le llegara un combo. Observó que ella estaba mirando fijamente el sobrecito con el preservativo en sus manos. Ok, esto era inesperado, llevaba ya más de veinte segundos cerca y aun no recibía alguna queja o golpe.

Ranma dejó su plátano en el suelo al lado de ellos y la encaró.

-Mira, no sé por qué te enojaste tanto, yo no las invoqué…

-Lo sé-Dijo quedamente Akane aún con su vista fija en sus manos.

-Am…- ¿Y ahora qué debería decir a eso?, ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila después de irse así?, aún le faltaba mucho para comprender cómo pensaba Akane, podía ella pasar por las emociones con mucha facilidad.

-Solo estoy cansada que siempre arruinen todo…-Akane por primera vez levantó sus ojos y lo miró en una extraña seriedad que puso tenso a Ranma.

-Lo siento-Su voz sonó amable incluso para él-Yo también estoy cansado de esto-Agregó jugueteando con su plátano para tratar de calmar lo nervioso que le hacía ver el rostro de ella tan cerca.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los jóvenes, parecía ningún saber cómo continuar la conversación.

-Oye-Murmuró Akane extrañamente sonrojada, cuando ella notó que tenía su atención entonces sonrió tratando de sonar segura- ¿Quieres practicar?, quiero decir…-Se apresuró a explicar-Si estamos prometidos, supongo que deberíamos saber sobre esto-Ella señaló el plátano y el condón que tenía en sus manos tratando de sonar lo más casual.

-Si-Ranma asintió tragando duro sintiendo su rostro acalorarse, agradecía que Akane hubiese dicho eso, si lo hubiese comentado él temía recibir otro combo en su cara y con uno en el día era suficiente.

-Tú… tú sostén _tu plátano_ -Señaló la fruta para que lo tuviera rígido, él así lo hizo, al principio el plátano parecía temblar, pero eran las manos de Ranma las que temblaban algo nervioso, respiró para calmarse logrando estabilizarlo.

Akane con una inusual tranquilidad abrió el sobrecito sacando el lubricado condón de su interior.

-Cómo era…

-Debes pellizcarlo en la punta-Dijo Ranma con la voz un poco temblorosa, odiaba ser tan tímido.

Más de un año y medio viviendo juntos y aún no era capaz de besarla, solo había logrado tomar su mano o pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros un par de veces. Ranma sabía que era torpe cuando de romance se trataba, le costaba mostrar su afecto correctamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Así? -Preguntó Akane cuando comenzaba a deslizar con cierta dificultad el condón por el plátano. Ranma contempló su gesto por unos segundos sintiéndose muy acalorado súbitamente, solo logró asentir- Creo que está listo-Sonrió orgullosa de no haber vuelto a hacer explotar otra vez el plátano.

Estaba aliviada de saber que podía ser lo suficientemente sutil, eso significaría que a él tampoco se lo torcería si los dos… Akane despidió esos pensamientos sintiéndose una pervertida por sus ideas de un Ranma y ella en su habitación, en su cama…

-Akane-Ella escuchó ser llamada por él con una voz extrañamente ronca, cuando posó sus ojos en él pudo jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón golpeteando su pecho.

Él la estaba contemplando fija y seriamente, sus ojos parecían atraparla y casi estaba adivinando cual sería el siguiente movimiento cuando él comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia ella, Akane contuvo la respiración y cerro sus ojos.

\- ¡AYYY BRAVO!

Los dos se sobresaltaron separándose bruscamente para ver a toda la familia Tendo y al Señor Saotome en la entrada del dojo. Genma estaba con una filmadora hacia la dirección de ellos y Nabiki con una cámara fotográfica.

-Ranma, Akane, me alegro de que sean tan responsables-Comenzó Kasumi aplaudiendo.

\- ¿Eh? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo, entonces miraron horrorizados el plátano con el preservativo puesto, Ranma lo tiró lejos.

-Muy bien hijo, un hombre responsable es digno de heredar un Dojo y el estilo Saotome-Agregó su padre llorando de emoción al lado de un Soun también muy conmovido.

-Mi pequeñita está creciendo-Lloriqueo sonándose fuertemente.

-Por qué… ¡Por qué siempre tienen que arruinarlo! -Gritó Ranma furioso directo a golpear a su papá.

Akane se quedó tiesa por largos segundos hasta que se levantó de su puesto totalmente decepcionada, realmente deseaba recibir ese beso, pero siempre, no importaba qué, algo los interrumpía. Quizás era el destino, suspiró resignada deslizándose por el Dojo.

Nabiki la miró pícaramente.

-Tengo fotos de esto sabes-Ella señaló su cámara triunfadora.

\- ¡Nabiki! -Akane intentó quitársela, pero su hermana fue más ágil.

-500 yenes por cada foto-Vociferó triunfadora.

-Ag, haz lo que quieras-Ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, escuchó un _splash_ y supo que Ranma o el Señor Saotome habían terminado en el agua.

Se apresuro a salir al patio ignorando a su papá que seguía lloriqueando y murmurando cosas sin sentido de futuros herederos, vio a Genma en el agua convertido en Panda y Ranma festejando por su victoria.

Ella sonrió al verlo tan animado. Bueno, hoy no se habían besado, pero ya habría otra oportunidad… y quizás… también otra ocasión de poner en práctica lo aprendido en la clase de Salud.

Ranma la vio sonreírle y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él secretamente esperaba usar esos preservativos pronto.

 **FIN**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolo, deja un REVIEWS para saber tu opinión, es bueno saberla y anima a escribir más.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Un abrazo**


End file.
